peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 December 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-22 ; Comments *Start of show: "Chart-topping Hull funsters in new sig attempt thrill....Fish City Five (that's who you're hearing at the moment, of course)." *The show features Peel's choice of six session repeats from 1986, and the first ten of the Festive Fity. *John remarks that the number of entries was slightly down on last year's. *JP claims never to have played the Mission record on the radio before. Coincidentally, this was also true of tracks by the Sisters Of Mercy in the previous year's chart: Wayne Hussey and Craig Adams were in both bands. Sessions *Bhundu Boys, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-07-06. 'Writing On The Wall' and 'Chemedzavana' (the latter not transmitted in this show) released on single 'Back From Britain!' (JIT-5) in Zimbabwe. *Happy Mondays, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-04-01. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). 'Kuff Dam' not transmitted in this show. *Housemartins, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1986-06-03. Available on Live At The BBC (Mercury). Billed for this recording only as 'Fish City Five' (the stage pseudonym they used for their a capella warm-up act). *Anhrefn, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-07-22. No known commercial release. *Age Of Chance, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-06-10. No known commercial release. *Primal Scream, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-05-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1,3&5' begin *''start of show'' *Housemartins: 'Peel Show Sig (A Capella)' (Peel Session) (used in lieu of Grinderswitch) *'File 3' pauses *Age Of Chance: 'Kiss' (Peel Session) *Bhundu Boys: 'Kuroja Chete' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'Happy Hour' (Peel Session) @1 # *Happy Mondays: 'Freaky Dancin' (Peel Session) *Anhrefn: 'Action Man' (Peel Session) @8 # *Primal Scream: 'Tomorrow Ends Today' (Peel Session) @5 # :(JP: 'It can hardly have escaped your notice over the past few years that Walters is spreading through the media like some virulent form of creeper, and has even got his foot in our door now.') *(trailer for Janice Long Christmas show the following day, voiced by Long and John Walters) *Bhundu Boys: 'Manhenga' (Peel Session) *Age Of Chance: 'Be Fast Be Clean Be Cheap' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'When I First Met Jesus' (Peel Session)' @2' *Happy Mondays: 'Olive Oil' (Peel Session) (mistakenly announced by JP as Anhrefn) :(JP: 'Still getting Christmas cards, even at this late hour, for which many thanks. They all go up on display at Peel Acres, and are much admired and envied, I suspect, by my neighbours. They think, why does he get so many Christmas cards?') *Anhrefn: 'Defaid (Sheep)' (Peel Session) @9 :(JP: 'I hope 1987 is a good year for the Welsh bands because they don't have an easy time of it, from all accounts.') *Primal Scream: 'Leaves' (Peel Session) @6 # *Age Of Chance: 'How The West Was Won' (Peel Session) *'File 8' cuts in during next track *Bhundu Boys: 'Writing On The Wall' (Peel Session) #''' :(JP: 'Wish they'd come and play in our village on Christmas Day, I can think of no nicer present.') *Housemartins: 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother' (Peel Session) '''@3 # *Anhrefn: 'Nefoedd Un (One Heaven)' (Peel Session) *Primal Scream: 'Bewitched And Bewildered' (Peel Session) #''' :(JP: 'The nicest thing I've heard about the Festive Fifty was about three or four years ago, when somebody wrote to tell me that they'd been to East Berlin, and to them at the time, it seemed a very strange and alien place, and they were quite disconcerted by it. They were waiting for a train, and a bloke came up to them and was speaking in rather halting English, and it turned out, he was listening to what was an illegally recorded cassette of the Festive Fifty, and he wanted to find out more about it. Thought that was quite nice, that.') *Age Of Chance: 'From Now On This Will Be Your God' (Peel Session) *Anhrefn: 'Dawns Y Duwiau (Dance Of The Gods)' (Peel Session) '''@7 *Housemartins: 'Heaven Help Us All' (Peel Session) @4 :(JP: 'You'll be impressed, I hope, to hear that I plan to spend as much of the holiday season as possible listening to demo tapes and answering letters. Whether this will work out or not, I'm not quite sure, but this is the intention at the moment.') *Happy Mondays: 'Cob 20' (Peel Session) #''' *'''File 2 begins during above track and File 3 resumes at end of it *''(Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message)'' :(JP: 'Furthermore, do what I do, which is to assume that everyone on the road is out of their heads.') *Bhundu Boys: 'Let's Work Together' (Peel Session) *'File 8' cuts out 1986 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-41 *'50': Pogues, 'Body Of An American (EP-Poguetry In Motion)' (Stiff) #''' :(JP: 'This next, a bit of a surprise, more Janice than it is me, really.') *'''49: Mission, 'Serpent's Kiss (12 inch-1)' (Chapter 22) :(JP: 'That's one of three records in this year's Festive Fifty that I've never played on the radio previously, so so much for those people who write in and say that I make it all up.') *'48': Fall, 'Dktr. Faustus (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) #''' :(JP: 'I was pleased that you voted that in there. I mean, voted in something for me anyway, because I'm trying to recover from the disappointment of not having made the 'Smash Hits' calendar again this year.') *'''47: Camper Van Beethoven, 'Take The Skinheads Bowling (12 inch)' (Rough Trade) #''' :(JP: 'I always thought the 'lick your knees' line let that down a little bit.') *'''46: Colourbox, 'The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme (7 inch)' (4AD) #''' :(JP: 'There would have been a certain amount of foot-stamping if this (Nick Cave) hadn't got into the Festive Fifty somewhere.') *'''45: Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds, 'By The Time I Get To Phoenix (LP-Kicking Against The Pricks)' (Mute) #''' *''(JP: 'First Jim Webb song ever to make it into the Festive Fifty, I think.')'' *'''44: Mighty Mighty, 'Is There Anyone Out There? (7 inch)' (Girlie) #''' *'''43: Shop Assistants, 'I Don't Want To Be Friends With You (7 inch)' (Blue Guitar) #''' *'''42: Flatmates, 'I Could Be In Heaven (7 inch)' (Subway Organization) #''' *'''41: Billy Bragg, 'Greetings To The New Brunette (LP-Talking With The Taxman About Poetry)' (Go! Discs) #''' *'''File 2 cuts out during above track *(midnight news) *'Files 1,3,4,5' end *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 6 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1986-12-22 *2) 1986-12-22 Peel Show.mp3 *3) JP19861222.mp3 *4) F50_1986_5041.mp3 *5) Peel 1986-12-22 (p).mp3 *6) C081 The Peel Sessions Vol.9 *7) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG20 *8) 1986-12-22 Peel Show JG39 *9) John Peel 22 Dec 1986 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:58:20 *2) 00:45:38 *3) 00:45:30 *4) 00:46:39 *5) 02:01:49 *6) 01:00:22 (to 23:53) *7) 01:24:33 (to 8:45, 11:10-59:45) *8) 00:32:30 *9) 01:59:52 ;Other *1) The quality is slightly brittle, betraying possibly an excessive recording level on the original tape. Re-edited and speed adjusted by SIG: re-up of two files originally on the 30242 server (JP861222a.mp3 and F50 50-41 JP861222b.mp3). *2) Newly available recording, which starts during the final Happy Mondays track and continues until near the end of the final F50 track, in very high sound quality. Created from SB616 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) 256k stereo, starts with show opening then jumps to the end of the final Happy Mondays track and continues through to the end of the show and the beginning of the news. *4) F50 only *The folder 'Festive 50s' in IAP's Tapes contains the chart rundown (plus some Status Quo music) in high quality (F50_1986_5041). *6) Selected session tracks in very good quality *7) Created from JG20 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 20 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *8) Created from JG39 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 39 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. This, like File 1, was recorded way into the red but hasn't suffered so much *9) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) File 2 *3) File 3 *5 )mooo server *6) Mooo *7,8) Mooo *9) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes